


Nosebleed

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Comfort [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, San/Mingi/Hongjoong is there for like a cute second, Sickfic, either friendship or romance, whatever you want to see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: When San stumbles into the bathroom still half asleep, he doesn’t expect to see Hongjoong bent over the sink and pressing toilet paper to his nose.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: Comfort [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Nosebleed

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

When San stumbles into the bathroom still half asleep, he doesn’t expect to see Hongjoong bent over the sink and pressing toilet paper to his nose. The paper is red and so is the sink and it takes San embarrassingly long to realize that the red is actually blood. Hongjoong catches a glimpse of San in the mirror and his eyes widen comically, it almost looks as if he was caught doing something bad when he is actually suffering from a nosebleed.

“Are you – are you ok?” San asks after five awkward seconds of eye contact through the mirror.

“Maybe.”

Hongjoong’s voice sounds weird because of his clogged nose and San winches. Hongjoong bends back over the sink and turns on the water as San steps closer to him, wanting to help somehow. Hongjoong throws the bloodied toilet paper in the trash then splashes water on his face, trying to wash away the blood. He stops only when the water that goes down the drain is no longer pink.

“What happened?” San asks after Hongjoong turns off the water.

Hongjoong opens his mouth to answer but then closes it and looks away embarrassed. San leans closer, curious as to why Hongjoong was having a nosebleed first thing in the morning and intrigued by his hesitance to share the reason. It was clear that it was something extremely embarrassing and San had to find out.

“What happened?” San asks again, leaning even closer to Hongjoong so he could look into his eyes.

“I – it’s embarrassing.”

“It can’t be that bad,” San says lightly.

“I fell off the bed,” Hongjoong mutters.

San can’t help but laugh loudly at Hongjoong’s confession. Hongjoong rolls his eyes and gently slaps San’s arm.

“Don’t laugh, my nose hurts,” he whines.

San rubs Hongjoong’s back in what he hopes it is a comforting way and Hongjoong leans into his touch and smiles at him. They spend a few more minutes in the bathroom, with San rubbing comforting circles into Hongjoong’s back hoping to make him feel better. Their manager takes Hongjoong for a quick check-up and everyone is relived that their leader didn’t break his nose when he fell. Still, for the rest of the day Hongjoong takes it easy and evening finds him lying on the couch looking as tired. San sits down on the edge of the couch and pats Hongjoong’s stomach gently.

“How are you feeling?” he asks.

Hongjoong turns his back to San and mumbles something under his breath. San tries not to feel wounded by that. Seonghwa pokes his head from the kitchen and San smiles at him. The older man smiles too and then goes back inside the kitchen to prepare their dinner and San turns back to Hongjoong and pats his hip to get his attention.

“Seriously, how are you feeling?” San asks again.

“Tired,” Hongjoong mumbles.

“Maybe you should go to sleep early then,” San suggests.

“Right after dinner,” Hongjoong agrees.

“Good.”

San runs his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair, humming a random tune under his breath. Hongjoong relaxes then turns back to look at San, giving him a small smile. San smiles back and leans down a little, scratching his nails against Hongjoong’s scalp. San smirks when he feels Hongjoong shiver under his hand and Hongjoong swats his hand away when he sees his expression.

“Stop,” Hongjoong whines.

“You like it,” San coos.

“You are annoying,” Hongjoong rolls his eyes.

San laughs as he pinches Hongjoong’s cheek. His action is rewarded with a high pitched laugh, making him smile widely. Hongjoong still looks tired, but at least he is laughing and that makes San feel better. He gets up from the couch, but Hongjoong grips his wrist before he can leave.

“Stay a little longer,” he says.

San smiles and plops down on top of Hongjoong without hesitation. The older man grunts and tries to shove San off him, but the younger holds on. After a few seconds of struggle Hongjoong gives up, and lets San do as he pleases with a resigned sigh. San smiles as he makes himself comfortable on top of Hongjoong, arms wrapping around his waist.

“You are heavy,” Honjoong mutters.

“And you are cute,” San coos.

“Get off me!”

“Nope, I will cuddle you until you feel better,” San says.

Hongjoong rolls his eyes clearly annoyed, but still wraps his arms around San’s waist. San chuckles as he nuzzles his face into Hongjoong’s chest, relaxing into him. They lay like that for a while, warm and safe and enjoying the comfortable silence. The only sounds they hear are coming from the kitchen, where Seonghwa is cooking while the rest of the dorm is quiet. San wants to take advantage of this peaceful moment. He hums when Hongjoong mumbles his name, but the older man doesn’t say anything after that. San raises his head and is surprised to find that Hongjoong is asleep.

“Ew, get a room you two,” Mingi says as soon as he steps into the common area.

San rolls his eyes and tries to get up, but Hongjoong tightens his grip on his waist. Mingi snorts and plops down on top of them, making San groan and waking Hongjoong up from his sleep. Mingi makes himself comfortable half on top of Hongjoong and San, and half pressed between them and the back of the couch. His long arms wrap around San and Hongjoong tightly and he giggles as he nuzzles his face into Hongjoong’s shoulder. San can’t say he hates this.

“You are heavy,” Hongjoong whines.

“You love us,” San coos.

“I don’t, you are annoying.”

“Small and feisty,” Mingi says.

Hongjoong tries to shove both of them off himself, but that only makes San and Mingi cling tighter to him. Hongjoong huffs annoyed, but stops struggling and relaxes under them, making San and Mingi coo and giggle at him. Mingi nuzzles his face into Hongjoong’s shoulder like the oversized puppy he is while San runs his fingers through his hair.

“Seriously, what are you doing?” Hongjoong asks annoyed.

“Cuddling you until you feel happy,” Mingi says.

“Showering you with the love you deserve,” San adds.

“Both of you are annoying,” Hongjoong says without any bite in his voice.

San and Mingi laugh loudly as Hongjoong once again attempts to shove them off, but is once again unsuccessful.

“You three are disgustingly cute, get a room if you don’t plan on eating dinner with us,” Seonghwa says from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) ;)


End file.
